


The Kitty Kafe Club LJ's Girlie Collection!

by firewolfsg



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of drabbles born of the challenge of turning some of the hot men of Resident Evil 4 into hot chicks! Devil May Cry characters got involved as well.</p>
<p>Written February 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitty Kafe Club LJ's Girlie Collection!

**Author's Note:**

> Remus is on OC shamelessly borrowed from Abyss Goat

**Girlie Parts**

Dante stared numbly at his transformed appearance in the full length mirror. If it was the last thing he ever did, the hunter swore that he was going to kill the insufferable demon.

A woman. The thrice damned goat turned him into a woman!

One hand rose to squeeze his own breasts, making him marvel with how it filled his palm. Another wandered south to acknowledge the absence of a cock and instead explored his new nether lips.

Dante jerked his hands away when he belatedly realized what he was doing.

Killing Remus was too benign. Goat stew sounded tastier.

*~*~*~*~*

**Barefoot and pregnant**

"The new look suits you, Dante." Remus laughed as he danced away from her blade. "Shall I keep you-- what was that human expression? Barefoot and pregnant with my children."

"Bastard!" Dante was furious beyond words.

"Don't all women want babies? Your biological clock is ticking, dear heart."

"Change me back, asshole!"

"Nope, I'm a rutting goat. But you know that. Very intimately too, wouldn't you say?" Remus laughed at the transformed hunter before stealing a kiss and disappearing from the vicinity.

“Remus! I swear, I'll kill you! Change me back!” Unfortunately, the Abyss goat had disappeared for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Could have turned into a series of drabbles, I suppose, but I just couldn't build the momentum to write more. Maybe I'll get to it again at a later date...


End file.
